The present invention relates to the field of information technology, including, more particularly, to systems and techniques for data protection.
Protecting critical data is a challenge for organizations of all sizes. According to some studies, the amount of data requiring protection continues to grow at approximately 60 percent per year. Customers need solutions to help manage the information explosion and protect and recover data.
Data stored on a network host computer may be lost for any number of reasons. For example, the network host may crash, there may be a problem with the disk media, the host may experience an electrical surge, be lost in a fire or flood, and so forth. Traditional backup solutions are costly to maintain and implement because of administrative costs, infrastructure costs (e.g., purchasing backup storage devices), power costs, and so forth.
Thus, there is a need to provide improved systems and techniques to protect data and recover data.